In an implementation of quality of service (QoS) for transaction packets within a PCI Express fabric, posted and non-posted packets can potentially lock up a system if ordering rules are not followed. For example, two devices at either end of a network fabric can issue a number of non-posted requests and wait for completions. Inbound completions might be blocked by other inbound requests.